The Stranger In The Dark
by starkidgleekk
Summary: Kensi is taken by a mysterious stranger who never shows his face. She is tortured for days in the worst way. She holds out, not daring to reveal the location of NCIS HQ but is that even what the stranger wants? Deeks looks for her furiously breaking rules that could land him in jail...but is it enough? *I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters* This is rated M for brutality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She walked into the room and everything was quiet. She couldn't hear Sam or Callen, but most importantly, Deeks. She turned the corner, gun ready to fire- all clear. She sees the shirt of her partner ripped off, bloody and on the floor; you could barley tell that it was a blue shirt. Her heart starts to race and she can't catch her breath.

'_If he's dead- no he's fine- perfectly fine.' _she thinks as she moves slowly through the room.

"Kensi!" she heard.

"Deeks?" she turned quickly.

"Kens, get out! it's a trap!" Callen yelled.

"A trap for what? Where are you guys?" she yelled back.

"A trap for you Kens. Eric says this place is a maze. Kensi you need to get out now, or you can wait for me; I sound like I'm close."

"I'll wait" Her heart was racing faster, unable to stand she sat down, "Deeks?"

"What's wrong?" she heard him start running.

"Deeks I can't- I can't breath."

He started to panic and shoot the walls, "Deeks that's not going to help, these walls might be rigged to explode!" Sam screamed.

"Kensi make noise" Deeks yells, frustrated and scared for her,

She sends a shot into the air, "Hurry…" she says in a tone that no one, not even Callen, has heard before. She was scared. She sent another shot into the air, then put her head on the floor, gently loosing consciousness; she started to take shallow breaths and the room started to spin. She barely got another shot into the air; she must have hit a wall because a sharp object hit her in the head and she could feel the blood ooze down her face.

She then felt someone pick her up, thinking it was Deeks, she smiled up at the shadow.

"PUT HER DOWN" Deeks yells.

She then panics, she can't feel anything, or see much for that matter. Kensi tried to pick up her head, with what little strength she though she had she tried to fight, but she knew she wasn't moving what-so- ever; she was limp and defenseless.

BANG

She heard the shot go off and she heard a grunt. It wasn't the shadow, it was Deeks.

As the strange outline carried her out she heard Callen and Sam scream Deek's name.

'_He's dead.' _She though.

The shadow put a bag over her head and she heard the doors to the back of the car slam shut. She heard Callen and Sam shooting at the van to try and save her but the sounds were so far away and she knew they had lost.

She gave up and fell into a deep sleep with only one final thought in her mind, _'He's dead.'_

* * *

**_Hey guys, this is Tori, aka boritandre23, I changed my username to my tumblr url so if you want to look me up there you can!_**

**_I haven't written in a while because of school and I will try my best to update every Saturday, if I don't please don't yell at me- I'm trying my best_**

**_Anyway, leave comments and questions. I will always listen to what you are saying and try to make my story better!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- 36 hours before**

"Kensi, we are partners, what else was I supposed to do?" Deeks said with a smile on his face behind Kensi as she walked into the bullpen, clearly angry.

"Running into the alley would have more sense" she said not looking up at him.

"What is the happy couple fighting about now?" Sam said with a grin.

"We were staking out the suspect as we were supposed to when-"

"When this idiot decided to go get a hot dog-" Kensi interrupted Deeks.

"You followed me."

"What was I supposed to do? Never leave your partner on a stake out in case you need to move in." Kensi said, her face getting red.

"She's right" Callen said.

"You leave me all the time to get coffee" Sam said.

"That's different you're not Deeks"

"Ignoring that" Deeks said looking at Kensi. "But that's not what she's mad about"

"No, this… this…person, decides out of nowhere to kiss me because someone he once arrested was walking down the street."

"Which brings me back to, _what else was I supposed to do_!"

"We. Were. In front. Of. An. Alley!" Kensi said pausing after every word for emphasis.

Deeks smiled, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it"

"I didn't"

"You definetly did." Deeks smiled that cocky smile that Kensi loves so much.

"I did not" she said putting her purse in the drawer.

"She did" Deeks said turning to Sam and Callen, "She enjoyed it and is just upset that it was a cover-up kiss."

"That is not it!"

"So you enjoyed it?" Deeks said catching her in a trap.

"DEEKS!" Kensi said, clearly frustrated.

"Easy Deeks" Sam said.

"Don't mess with the bull" Callen finished.

Before Deeks could argue, Eric whistled, calling them to the OPS center.

Once everyone was in the room Eric started, "Thanks to the evidence Deeks and Kensi collected, we are 100% sure Nickolas, our killer, is in the warehouse."  
"That and we are positive that is where he is doing his business." Nell added.

"Let's not waste time" Hetty said with a nod.

"Right" Eric said tapping his Ipad, "Okay, Nickolas, as we all know, killed this man, Lieutenant Aaron Straus."

"He killed him, execution style, two nights ago around midnight with a sniper rifle, while Lieutenant Straus was leaving a bar." Nell added.

"Why repeat what we already know?" Callen asked.

"The rifle he used we were able to trace," Nell said.

"Great so let's get it" Deeks said.

"Not so fast. Nickolas sold the gun to a know weapons dealer in D.C." Eric said, "Right now it's in Pheonix and there's no way of us getting it back without taking at least a week"

"I called in to Director Vance and he has a team on it, they are going to wait until the rifle gets there in order to arrest the arms dealer in D.C, so all we have to do is focus on Nickolas" Hetty said motioning with her hand to go on.

"We went through Straus' files on the computer Sam and Callen collected and found nothing special. Until we found one file that had encrypted codes" Nell said.

"Any idea what these codes are for?" Kensi asked.

"They aren't normal codes," Eric started, "they aren't codes to unlock a safe or anything to that affect."  
"When put through the computer we were able to scramble the words to find a hidden message." Nell said, bringing up the letter.

The words scrambled together, and in big black letters on the board the message spelled out:

** NCIS headquarters has changed positions. Who we want will indefinitely be in there. We do not want to follow them from their home and risk them finding out we are following them. Do not engage them until I say so. The plan will commence within 48 hours of this message. I hope you all have remembered your roles.**

**We will get her; she is the key to finding him.**

**Do not disappoint me.**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! The last chapter seemed short so I wanted to give you another chapter until next week, or until I can update again.**_

_**Someone brought up that in the summary it said "Weeks of torture" when I meant days, I don't think anyone could handle weeks of immense torture. Also this will NOT be a rape fic, I will not pretend to EVER understand what victims of rape go through and try to write someone who has gone through it.**_

_**As for the torture, I will pretty much keep it short and simple and all in Kensi's mind. This is a Densi fanfic but I will make sure the romance isn't in your face. If at any point in the story, you've think I've crossed a line, just tell me and I'll change it ASAP.**_

_***DISCLAIMER*I do not own NCIS:LA or any of it's characters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who is the 'she' they are talking about" Callen questioned.

"Who indeed Mr. Callen. We have no further information than this; I have warned all NCIS agents to be on high alert for possible attackers but to act normally so they do not know we are onto them." Hetty said calmly.

"How did they find this location?" Sam asked.

"The lieutenant was investigating us himself. It was recently learned that his brother was an agent here. Agent Straus was murdered last year," Eric said pulling up the agent's photo.

"He was mostly and undercover agent and worked alone." Nell added.

"This man: Franklin Heinrick was arrested for Straus' murder by the LAPD." Eric said.

"What's the bottom line here, why was Straus investigating our location?" Callen said.

"To ask questions" Sam said.

"Exactly, Mr. Hannah. Straus wanted answers as to what his brother was working on that got him killed." Hetty said.

"None of this makes sense" Kensi said in frustration.

"My guess is that Heinrick is working for whoever sent this message. He tried to get the NCIS location out of Agent Straus but Straus wouldn't give it to him, so he killed him." Callen said.

"But what does the lieutenant have to do with any of this?" Deeks asked.

"They must have been keeping tract of his brother, assuming he would be looking into his brother's death." Callen said.

"So they followed him and hacked his computer and found our location." Sam added.

"So why kill him? Why not get the information from the computer and leave it alone?" Kensi pondered.

"An army man must have some type of anti-hacking virus or a tracker on anyone who tries to hack him" Deeks answered.

"Then if that's the case, he knew too much" Kensi said.

"But who would go through all this trouble?" Nell asked.

"Someone with a grudge?" Eric responded.

"This sounds plausible but we have no evidence. We're wasting time making up stories." Hetty said, "Eric is there anything on Straus' computer that will back up any of our allegations?"

"I can look."

"Good than in the meantime, Callen and Mr. Hannah, go down to evidence and get Agent Straus' belongings and anything from that case. The people who we are looking for might be in that box. Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, look into Heinrick- maybe there is a record of who he works for."

* * *

As Kensi and Deeks sat down at their computers, Deeks busted out "I'm driving you home today."

"Excuse me?" Kensi said not looking away from her computer.

"Well, they are looking for a 'she' and you're a girl" Kensi shot him a look, "woman."

"I'll be fine Deeks, get to work. Look into what Agent Straus was doing before he was killed."

"Why" Deeks said dropping the subject.

"Because I doubt Heinrick picked a random agent to torture, and if Straus was a good undercover agent he wouldn't be able to capture so easily."

"So you think Agent Straus was doing an undercover job and was made?"

"Exactly" Kensi said, looking back down at her computer.

"Pretty and smart; a lethal combination"

"Shut it, Deeks."

* * *

After and hour and a half, Callen and Sam came walking through the door, "Anything" Kensi asked.

"Yeah" Callen said dropping a case file on the desk, "Agent Straus was killed the same way his brother was."

"Same killer?" Kensi said flipping through the pages.

"Heinrick was in prison, so it must be a universal style throughout the organization" Sam said.

"That's rare. Usually each man has its own style." Callen said.

"Unless they want things clean cut. Same style throughout reduces the errors each man makes-draws less attention to the organization as a whole" Sam said.

"Got something" Deeks said, pulling it up on the TV, "Agent Straus was working undercover in a small group called 'Abushiri'"

"That Swahili" Sam said, "It means 'the revolt'"

"But the weird part is, all photos taken of suspects aren't Swahilian..."

"Deeks, the Swahili people are known as Waswahili, they're a Bantu ethnic group..." Kensi started.

"We get it, Wikipedia" Callen smiled, "Go ahead Deeks"

"None of the men are Waswahili; they're all Caucasian males about 30 to 40 years of age."

"What's your point" Sam said.

"I agree with Kensi that Straus was made, and he was killed for it. The reason they are called Abushiri is to throw us off track."

"Either way- their name is a minor detail" Callen said.

"Maybe the lieutenant knew about the Abushiri, and went into work for them." Kensi said.

"Why? Why make friends with the people that killed your brother?" Sam asked.

"Answers?" Deeks said.

"Why wouldn't he just use the information he had on us and come here?" Callen said.

"Maybe he needed their help to get the information." Sam pointed out.

With that Eric came running down the stairs, "Guys, you have to see this"

"What is this?" Callen said looking at the screen.

"The lieutenants phone records. He made 15 calls a day to this number. He also got emails from the same address that sent out the coded message."

"So he was working for the Abushiri" Deeks said.

"Yes." Nell said, "We assume he did it to get answers"

"Do you guys listen to our conversations downstairs?" Kensi said.

"Yes. So we know what you know" Eric said.

"Moving on." Callen said.

"The Lieutenant worked for the Abushiri in order to get answers on his death. We found a note on his computer with Granger's number on it. He was going to use it so that he could go undercover in the Abushiri to get revenge with NCIS backup." Eric stated.

"He was made long before he got the address. They kept him for information, when they didn't need him anymore..." Nell continued

A picture of a man's face on the screen, "Who's this" Callen asked.

"The known leader of the Abushiri: Jackson Potter." Nell said.

"I know him from somewhere," Deeks said walking toward the screen.

"Because three years ago, he was involved in a homicide you were investigating," Eric said.

Deeks snapped his head in Eric's direction, "His wife was a witness wasn't she?" he said closing his eyes.

"Yes. You relocated her and her son, arrested his brother for murder and, according to the angry email sent to Straus, ruined his life." Eric said.

"So he's looking for Deeks?" Kensi said, worried.

"Which means the 'she' in the message is..."

"You, Kensi," Deeks said with sad eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room was quiet; everyone stared at Kensi, "What now" she said, looking at Callen.

"Now we put you somewhere safe" Hetty said walking in the door.

"I'm not going into a safe house" Kensi firmly stated.

"Don't be stupid Kens," Deeks pleaded.

"I've faced worse. If anyone should go to a safe house it should be you, Deeks." Kensi said.

"You both will go. You two are targets and can keep each other safe." Hetty said giving them each a slip of paper that had the address of the safe house on it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Callen asked.

"The Abushiri is not something to take lightly; they will be safe there." Hetty said.

"I can handle my-"

"You're going." Deeks said firmly. No one said a word. Kensi's face turned red.

"You two better head out now" Hetty said breaking the silence.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi met up at the safe house and she walked right past him to the front door.

"Sunshine?" He smiled. She ignored him; he sighed and said "Okay, I'm sorry for what I said in ops."

She quickly opened the door and turned around to face him, "What gives you he right to say 'You're going' like you're my father?"

"I just wanted to keep you safe" She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and headed for the bedroom. He sighed and followed her, determined to make things right, "Is it so bad that someone wants to take care of you Kensi? I know you can protect yourself but if something were to happen toy you, I..."

She turned around on the stairs and faced him. She was slightly taller but not that far away. He could smell her strawberry shampoo as she said, "You what?"

He looked up at her and said, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

She wanted to kiss him. Bend down slightly, hold his head, and kiss him passionately. She looked at his lips and then back to his eyes. But she panicked, "Okay, fine. I'll stay and be careful. For you." she said and walked away.

* * *

"Kensi?" She heard him calling up the stairs.

"Yeah, Deeks?" She called back.

"I...uh...I made dinner for us."

She came down the stairs, turned the corner into the dining room and saw the table made with a steak on each plate. Deeks was pouring beer into his cup as he looked up at Kensi, "Do you want beer or wine with dinner?"

"Uh...beer would be great, thanks." She replied. She was astounded. She had never seen Deeks like this before. Even when they were under cover as a married couple they usually just had frozen pizzas or Kensi made them some macaroni and cheese. Most of their nights under cover included watching for strange behavior.

"Are you okay, Kensi?"

"Yeah, it's just; I've never seen you act like this."

"Like what?"

She hesitated to say what was on her mind, but she said it anyway, "Like a boyfriend."

Deeks grinned, "I figured, I'm the reason you're here, so I might as well make your life better. Sit."

"How'd you cook the steak?"

"Medium-Rare"

"Perfect" She smiled up at him. They sat down and started eating. Kensi was enjoying the steak and Deeks couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"I'm sorry you're here."

"It's not your fault we're partners. Technically we should blame Hetty."

He badly wanted to tell her that the reason she's in danger is not because they are partners; it's because they're more than that. Everyone can see it, everyone knows it; the only person who can't see it is her. No, she can see it; she just doesn't want to believe it. He put a smile on his face, "Yeah" he said, "Want to watch the ball game?"

"Sure!" Kensi said after she finished her steak. She grabbed her beer and went into the living room.

He walked in behind her, she sat on the couch like she always did: Back against the arm, knees to her chest, body slightly sideways.

"What are you staring at?" She said, turning on the TV.

"Nothing." He said sitting down. She shook her head and stretched her leg out over his; he hesitated but put his hands over her legs, _'Act natural' _he thought to himself.

"Hey when did you get all that food anyway?"

"Callen and Sam brought it over while you were asleep"

"Did they have any news?" She said sitting up.

"No, but Eric and Nell are working on an inscription code. They think they have a new message."

Kensi was quiet for a second, "Deeks?"

"Yeah, Kens?"

"You asked me to stay."

"And?"

"I'm asking you to stay too. You're not the only one who wants to keep the other safe." He nodded and Kensi sat in her normal position. Other than the occasional yelling at the TV from Kensi, the house was quiet, but Deeks didn't mind, he felt like he was home. But Kensi...Kensi knew she was home.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you're liking the story! If there are any plot holes or info missing let me know so I can fix it in the next chapters. I'm trying to make this a long fic but not too long, so if you feel I'm moving _too _slowly, tell me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kensi woke up and, for a moment, forgot where she was. She realized she had her heard on a pillow that was on Deeks' lap. She slowly rolled onto her back to look up at Deeks. He had his head in his hand, drool rolling down his arm and his other hand was resting on her side. She looked at the hand that was on her hip and smiled. The delicacy and the warmth- it made her happy. She felt him starting to move so she quickly moved back and closed her eyes.

Deeks opened his eyes and saw that Kensi's head was in his lap. He smiled and wiped the drool off his arm and face. He decided to stay in that position until she woke up, so he turned on the TV.

She heard the TV turn on and smiled to herself, trying to plan the right time to wake up. He put on Spongebob and she tried not to burst out laughing. When Deeks started tapping his fingers to the theme song, she started to move.

"Morning sunshine" he smiled down at her.

She looked up, pretending to look confused, "Sorry I slept on you."

"Its fine- I was comfortable. Besides you're adorable when you're sleeping."

Kensi sat up, "What time is it?"

"Nine. I'll make breakfast"

"No, I'll do it. You cooked last night."

"Uh, you sure?"

"Deeks. I can cook." She smiled as she stood up.

Deeks chuckled "Sure."

* * *

Kensi put on an apron and started mixing the ingredients for pancakes. Before Deeks knew it, the smell of bacon was filling the air. He walked in the kitchen to see Kensi, putting bacon on plates with eggs and pancakes. There was orange juice in a nice glass, and toast and butter on the sides.

"What a domestic goddess!"

"Shut it" she smiled.

They sat next to each other and ate in silence. Deeks read the newspaper while Kensi played a game on her phone. To her this felt right- this is the way it should be everyday.

She looked at him and caught him staring at her, "What"

"You're beautiful." He said.

She grinned from ear to ear and looked down. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed off some syrup from the corner of her mouth.

"I think we both know that being partners isn't the only reason why you're here." He said keeping his hand in place.

"Deeks...why now. What's going on?"

"I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of the constant back and forth. The uncertainty."  
"Say it"

"Kensi I-" BANG

There was a loud crash at the door. They both jumped up; Kensi grabbed her gun from under the counter, and Deeks grabbed his from the back of his pants. The moved like fluid; forgetting the moment that just happened. They reached the front of the house and heard movement. Deeks looked at Kensi and slowly moved in front of her.

"L.A.P.D." He yelled out.

"NCIS" She screamed.

They pointed their guns at the intruders- Callen and Sam.  
"Good to know you're still on your toes." Callen said.

They lowered their guns, "What the hell, guys" Kensi said.

"I thought we were allowed minimal interaction." Deeks said standing up straight.

"This is important," Sam said, "Oh, I smell pancakes." Callen and Sam moved to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Deeks asked.

"Eric and Nell decoded another message." Callen said.

"And?" Kensi said anxiously.

"They're coming, tomorrow. Somehow, they know we are onto them. We think the Lieutenant hacked our system before he was killed and the Abushiri has access to our files. We went dark and kicked out any odd activity but this safe house was compromised. You need to go off the grid. It will buy us some more time to catch them." Sam said.  
"Okay, we'll get the necessities and leave." Kensi said.

"We have a plan. Leave your phones on, and leave them here, in case they are tracing them." Callen started.

"Callen and Nell are going to pose as you two and try to trap them." Sam said.

"How will we know we can come back?" Deeks asked.

"Burners. Here is two to start. Buy a new one everyday with this." Callen said handing Deeks a stack of twenty-dollar bills.  
"That's about two hundred dollars. Keep costs down, if you need more call this number." Sam said handing them a piece of paper, "Once you've called it. We'll give you a new one."

"Is there a place we have to go?" Kensi said.

"No. Just go somewhere." Callen said.

"Wait I have a question." Deeks said.

"What?" Sam said.

"If Callen is posing as me, does that mean he has to wear a wig?" Deeks smiled.

Kensi and Sam laughed, "He does." Sam laughed harder.

"I'll look better with hair than Deeks does." Callen said, smiling.

"Please, it takes a lot to look as handsome as I do."

"It does; he took an hour shower yesterday." Kensi laughed.

"Alright, its time to go." Callen said.

Deeks and Kensi packed what they needed and gave the rest to Sam. They put their stuff in the rental car and said good-bye to Sam and Callen.

After a little while Deeks pulled over, "What are you doing?" Kensi asked. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, passionately. His hand on her face and a hand on her lower back pulling her close. She ran her fingers through his hair. They felt electrified, a current running through their bodies. Kensi cheeks were warm and she felt happy, genuinely happy. Being with Deeks made her feel whole. She never wanted this moment to end, but they had to keep going

He pulled back and put his forehead on hers, "That's what I was trying to say." he whispered.

"I guess you worked on your communication skills," Kensi said; they laughed.

Deeks pulled away and kept driving, "Where to?" he asked.

Kensi held his hand, "Anywhere."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try and update more often. Let me know if there is anything that's missing or wrong in the plot. Thanks :)-Tori**


End file.
